


Yeonbin Drabbles

by Yeoncakes



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoncakes/pseuds/Yeoncakes
Summary: Just a collection of Yeonbin fluff, cause why not
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 34





	1. Finding a gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Soobin tries to find a perfect gift for HueningKai and things happened.

# 

**Finding a gift**

Soobin came into a shop to check some clothes for hueningkai's birthday. Just after a few minutes of going through the racks, someone cleared its throat. 

"Hi Soobin" It was one of his nightmares to cross path again with his ex after all the troubles he has been through. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He just wanted to get out and ran away from this person infornt of him 

"I see you're surprised to see me, why don't we go eat lunch together?" Soobin steps back, he did not want anything with him anymore, not even a bit. 

"Sorry, but no thanks" Soobin tried to put up a smile. If he were still in a relationship with him, Soobin would never be able to say no, because he was afraid of him. But he was glad he finally can. 

"I don't take no for an answer soobin" Soobin wanted to scream but wouldn't that just cause too much attention? he thought. After all this person in fornt of him will twist the story and get away with anything 

"I'm sorry, but my boyfriend said no" Soobin looked who was talking, he didnt know who he was, but he had had a glimpse of hope. How can someone, a stranger would come and help him 

"I didn't know you got a new boyfriend?" His ex was surprised as much as he was surprised. 

"It's impossible for a great guy like soobinie to not have a boyfriend" Soobin widened his eyes, how did this guy just found out his name, was he someone he should have known? He looked at him, trying to remember him, if he met him somewhere in the past. But he just cannot like, this guy never existed in his life before. 

Hix ex stormed out, leaving Soobin with the guy who just saved his ass. 

"Thank you, but I'm not really good at recognizing faces, have we met before? You seemed to know me, but I can't remember" Soobin smiled and gave him an apologetic look. 

"Ah, no? I heard your name a while ago, that is how I found out. I'm Yeonjun" Yeonjun smiled brigthly. Yeonjun was glad that he was able to help Soobin somehow, tho he might have interupt them earlier.

"Oh, that's good, it would be terrible if we've met before and I didnt recognize you" Soobin laugh lightly.

"It's totally fine, are you done checking?" Yeonjun asked.

"Hmm, I think so, but I still don't know what to buy" Soobin answered, still thinking what possibly hueningkai would love to have

"I'll come with you" Yeonjun said as he started to walk, but Soobin suddenly grab him by the arm

"No, its okay, he's probably gone. I don't want to trouble you" Soobin didnt want to trouble yeonjun,especially he just met him, but he surely doesn’t want to see his ex-too.

"I got a lot of time. No worries" Yeonjun smiled. It was that smile that made Soobin re-assured. He remembered that warm smile years ago, he just doesn’t know who and where.

They both stroll down the mall, going from one shop to another, until Soobin finally found a nice leather jacket for hueningkai. As much as Soobin wanted to stay and get to know Yeonjun more, he must come to Taehyun's place to prepare for hueningkai's birthday tomorrow. 

"Thank you so much for helping me a lot, it was nice meeting you, yeonjun hyung"

"No problem Soobinie, take care" Yeonjun smiled before closing the Soobin's cab door. Soobin smiled to himself, but suddenly looked back, he forgot to get Yeonjun's number, his smile was suddenly replaced by a pout. How can I find yeonjun now?

Meanwhile Yeonjun was still smiling, he was glad that after a couple of years, he saw soobin again.

"See you at hueningkai's birthday, Soobinie" he muttered before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave a comment!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/yeoncakes  
> Ask me anything too! https://curiouscat.qa/yeoncakes


	2. Warm Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Where Soobin tries to hide from Yeonjun since Yeonjun accidentally found out he has a crush on him until Soobin's heater broke and had to stay at Yeonjun's place until it gets fixed._

Soobin groans as he suddenly woke up. It was freezing cold. While still half asleep, he went to look at his heater, it was not working. Well that's great, it was already snowing, and by the weather forecast last night, he would be freezing to death inside his place . He kicked the rag, with frustration before going back to his room to take his phone.  
He quickly called Hueningkai, but to his dismay Hueningkai did not answer. He tried it multiple times, but it seems that Hueningkai was doing something or probably turned his phone into silent mode. He was thinking of calling Taehyun but he knew there isn’t a room left since beomgyu is currently staying there, he didn’t want to interrupt the two love birds nor become a third wheel, which left him with one person, Yeonjun.  
He was staring at Yeonjun’s contact. He did not want to call nor send a message to Yeonjun, well maybe just not for a while. Not when he found out that Yeonjun had heard him talking to Beomgyu through the phone about him having a crush on the older as he was not aware, he was there. Although Yeonjun has not said anything about it, not even tease him of the incident and Soobin was grateful for that.  
Going back to his thoughts on contemplating whether to call Yeonjun. He took a deep breathe, and pressed call. As much as he wanted to stay away from Yeonjun for a while, he sure does not want to freeze to death. Almost immediately Yeonjun picked up his phone which surprises Soobin.  
"Hello Soobin?" Yeonjun said in a sleepy voice. Soobin widened his eyes and looked back on his phone, it was still 5 am in the morning. He cursed himself for not even checking the time before calling anyone. Now he knows why was hueningkai did not answer his call.

"Ah Hyung, I wasn't able to check the time. I'll call you again later, I'm sorry, I woke you up" Soobin felt bad, that he has to wake Yeonjun up just because of his stupid heater

"It's fine, Is there something wrong?" He could have heard Yeonjun, getting up from his bed.

"My heater isn't working, and I was thinking maybe I could stay at your place while I look for someone to fix it” Soobin shyly asked. He was not shy when it comes to Yeonjun, but because of what happened recently, he has been cautious of his actions towards the older.

"Of course, you're always welcome here. Just prepare your stuff, I will come and pick you up" Yeonjun immediately stood up without hesitation, with the weather, he knew it would be freezing cold, and he didn’t want Soobin to stay there much any longer .

"I can just take a cab and come to your place Hyung, It's not necessary"  
"It's freezing outside soobinie. Stay there, I'm picking you up" Yeonjun said firmly. Soobin knew he won’t change Yeonjun’s mind anymore as much as he tries.

"Thank you Hyung"

"Of course, Soobinie, I'll see you later"

“See you Hyung” As soobin quickly ended the call, he quickly covered his face and lay down on his bed. He touched his chest and his heart was beating fast. It might be cliché, but there is nothing he can do about it. It was just a phone call, what more if he was staying at the same place with him? He thought.

He sighed, as he suddenly stood up and took some clothes. ‘How many days am I going to stay there? 1-2 days perhaps? Should I bring more clothes?” He thought to himself. After a few minutes of battling whether to bring more clothes. He ended up bringing clothes good for 4 days.  
Meanwhile, Yeonjun quickly got ready and put some warm clothes. He was glad he changed Soobin’s ringtone on his phone or else he might have thrown his phone on the floor for whoever is calling too early in the morning. 

He went out through the freezing cold air and quickly drove to Soobin’s place. He knocked on the door, while Soobin rushed to opened it. Soobin stared at Yeonjun for a moment, it has been a week since he saw the older, he was not sure if it was just him, or Yeonjun somehow become more attractive.

“Let’s go?” Yeonjun asks, who was already shivering for standing in front of Soobin’s place. Soobin immediately pulled Yeonjun inside. He was too busy staring at him that he forgot it was freezing out.  
“I’ll get my bags first” Soobin dashed out and went to get his bag from his room. Yeonjun immediately took the bags without even saying a word. Soobin suddenly became shy, he did not know what was wrong with him, it’s not like it’s the first time that Yeonjun carried his bags. They immediately went inside Yeonjun’s car. 

“I will call someone to fix your heater, so you don’t have to worry about it”

“Thanks, Hyung really”

“It’s nothing Soobin-ssi. You can always call me whenever” Yeonjun smiled.

  
“Make yourself at home” Yeonjun laughed lightly as he pointed his place as if Soobin have not gone there before.  
Yeonjun made them some hot chocolate and let Soobin stay on the couch for a while. Soobin just sat there while looking around as if he has not been there for the nth time. It just started to become different, this is one of the reasons why he was keeping it from the start  
"Soobin, I prepared the room, get some sleep first" Yeonjun said while he was holding a pillow and a blanket.  
"Then why are you holding a pillow and a blanket?"  
"It's for me silly, I'll sleep at the couch" Yeonjun insisted as he placed the pillow and blanket on the side of the couch.  
"I could stay here instead Hyung, I don't want to cause any trouble" Soobin held onto Yeonjun's arm. Yeonjun just stared at Soobin's hand on his harm. Soobin immediately removes his hand.  
"You won't even fit on the couch, trust me it’s okay" It was the second the time they had argued regarding about who will sleep on the couch.  
"Why don't we just sleep together?" Soobin suggested, Yeonjun looked at him surprised.  
"That's fine with you?" Yeonjun asked  
"Hyung, it’s your place and we've always shared a bed in the past, so it’s totally fine" Soobin explained, Yeonjun was glad that Soobin was still comfortable around him somehow  
-  
After 3 hours of sleep, Yeonjun finally woke up again. He smiled as soon as he saw Soobin's face, he would be lying if he said he did not want to see that face when he wakes up.

He stares at him for a moment. It has been probably weeks or nearly a month since he last saw Soobin. He just stared at him as if he were an art. Well he is a masterpiece after all. The small snore that Soobin does with his messy hair all over his forehead. 

As much as he wanted to just lay down, his phone buzzing made him got out of bed immediately before Soobin wakes up. He went out of the room quietly, where he can answer his phone.

Yeonjun looked at the cabinets and fridge. All he had was a cabinet full of ramyeon, some cereals, eggs, kimchi, milk, and water. He usually just orders some take-outs. He looked at the time, it was still 9 in the morning, he wrote a note incase Soobin gets up before he comes back, before changing his clothes.

_Fast forward_  
Soobin went out from the room, scratching his eyes. He sure was hungry with the smell of Yeonjun's cooking.

"Hey Soobin, its almost done, just sit there first" Yeonjun instructed. 

"Good morning hyung" Soobin said still barely opening his eyes. He sat down on the couch and took the blanket that was on his side and wrap it around him as he lay down. Yeonjun smiled at the sight he was seeing.  
"Ah hyung, have you talked to the person who's going to fix my heater?" Soobin asks.  
"Why? you don't want to stay here anymore? Yeonjun jokingly replied.  
"It's not that Hyung, I just dont want to trouble you that much"  
"He said he'll come by wednesday and probably be fixed by friday" Soobin stood up and looked at Yeonjun. He was gonna stay with Yeonjun for 5 days.  
Isn't that too long? Should he just ask to come to Hueningkai's place instead? But he surely does not want to hurt Yeonjun's feelings like he didnt want to be here with him.

"Dont worry too much Soobinie, It's fine. Its not like we werent together in the same dorm before for a month" Yeonjun said while taking out two bowls from a cabinet.

Soobin remembered. That was the time when he realized that he actually has a tiny crush on Yeonjun that had progressed till now. 

\- 2 days later - 

Soobin became naturally comfortable at Yeonjun's place, he even forgot that Yeonjun knew he had a crush on him, not even asked if his heater was fixed. He found himself a new home. But something came into Soobin's mind. It has been weeks since that incident, it felt like Yeonjun didn't mind, he was still the Yeonjun that he knew and the Yeonjun he likes.

They were watching a movie, Yeonjun was so focused on the movie, while Soobin focuses on Yeonjun, he was contemplating if he should ask him about it or he'll just ruin the night. Not until Yeonjun remarked "How would he know? he doesn't ask" as he was frustrated with the lead actor of the movie.  
Maybe this was the sign? Soobin thought. 

He took a deep breathe and tapped Yeonjun's shoulder. "Yeonjun-ssi"

Yeonjun, who was focused on the movie suddenly turned around to look at Soobin. If you'd ask him, he'll choose Soobin over any kind of movie.

"Hmm?"

"I know you already know that I have a crush on you, I'm really glad you didnt push me away. But I've been thinking, are you okay with me liking you? I mean you never said anything regarding with that" Soobin couldnt look at Yeonjun, as he just fiddles with the hem of his hoodie

"Soobinie, I know you were embarassed, and I'm not sure if opening that topic would be okay for you. But why would I not be okay when the person I liked the most actually has a crush on me? Yeonjun honestly answered.

"I mean-- wait what?" Soobin looked at Yeonjun as he covers his mouth

"Remember that time when we went on the camp? I do not know how, but it was that time when I looked at you and everything suddenly became different. My heart flutters every time you were near me, the way you make me laugh and smile, I hate it when someone would make you laugh or smile, well except from our friends. It was just so different, but in a good way" Soobin just wanted to explode. How can he handle this information? His one brain cell cannot seem to process.

"and you did not tell me?" 

But he always has a spot for soobin. Not because of Soobin's small confession of his crush on him, but because he likes soobin alot. He wasnt sure when It started but It just happened around 2 years ago. He hid it as he didnt want soobin to be distant with him or uncomfortable. Nobosy knew how much it mns and how his heart made a summersault when he heard Soobin has a crush on him. He did not say anything about it yet, he knew soobin was still embarassed and he did not want soobin to think he was playing around.

"I didnt want you to push me away. How would I know if you like me before? And as much as I want to tell you when I found out. I couldnt, you might think I'm just playing with you." Soobin opens his mouth in protest. But Yeonjun was right,if Yeonjun was going to tell him, he might have thought it was just Yeonjun being Yeonjun who likes to tease him.

Soobin wasn't sure if it was the water, he soda he drank that gave him up the courage. He pecked Yeonjun on the lips that immediately surprised the older, as Soobin just laughed.

"Stop staring at me" Soobin said, while covering his face from Yeonjun.

"Can we do it again?" Yeonjun said but in a soft voice. Yeonjun held Soobin's hand, Soobin nodded as they slowly sealed in with a kiss. It was a short, but the feeling was ecstatic. They suddenly felt shy but ended up cuddling each other.

"Should we rewind the movie?" Soobin asks.

"I don't think I'll be able to watch the movie, anyway, let's just stay like this" Yeonjun said as he held Soobin tighter.

The following day, Yeonjun was still taking a bath when Hueningkai called him.

"Hyung where are you?"  
"I'm at Yeonjun hyung's, remember?" Soobin was confused why was Hueningkai still asking him where he was  
"Why, are you two together now?" Soobin blushes as he heard the word together. He still does not know whether they are together now, but all he knew is that they feel the same way.  
"My heater was broken, how many times would I have to tell you guys?"  
"Hyung, your heater was okay since yesterday, he literally just went in to check mine" Hueningkai pointed out.  
"But Yeonjun hyung said, it won't get fixed till friday?" Soobin was more confused. How can his heater fixed without yeonjun telling him.  
"Oh shoot. Bye Hyung" He was not able to say anything as Hueningkai immediately ended the call.

Just few moments later, Yeonjun got out from taking a bath. He was smiling when he saw Soobin. Soobin decided to pretend he didn’t know what was going on

"Hyung, have you asked if my heater was already fixed?"

"Hmm, yeah yesterday, he told me it might take a while. He said it can be fixed by tomorrow or saturday" Yeonjun smiled as he went to cuddle Soobin.

"Just stay here, I don’t mind" Yeonjun added that made Soobin laugh.  
"Hyung, as much as I want to get mad at you for lying to me. You could have just told me to sleep here for a while" 

"What do you mean?" This time, Yeonjun was the one who was confused.  
"Hueningkai told me it was fixed since yesterday" Soobin pointed out. Yeonjun held onto Soobin waist tighter.  
“The moment you got here, you wanted to get away immediately, If I told you it was already fixed then we won’t have that conversation” Yeonjun was right. He might have not known what Yeonjun’s feeling were.  
“I forgive you”  
Who would have thought it is going to be a warm winter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave a comment!  
> ( I hope you liked this short fluff. I promise to do better next time!)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/yeoncakes  
> Ask me anything too! https://curiouscat.qa/yeoncakes


End file.
